csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Draken
|} William "draken" Sundin (ur. 5 października 1995) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team GamerLegion. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Szwecja Aftermatch *2015-??-?? – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Szwecja European Misfits *2016-01-06 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods *2016-03-06 – 2017-03-13 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2017-03-13 – 2018-06-05 - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas *2018-06-05 – 2018-06-17 - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas (nieaktywny) *2018-06-17 – 2018-10-02 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2018-10-02 – 2018-10-26 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic (nieaktywny) *2018-10-26 – 2019-02-18 - 35px|Szwecja Red Reserve *2019-02-18 – 2019-03-11 - 35px|UE Uruguay *2019-03-11 – 2019-04-10 - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas (tymczasowo) *2019-05-?? – 2019-08-25 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2019-10-?? – 2019-11-07 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2020-02-01 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Team GamerLegion Historia 2015 *Pierwsza drużyna drakena nazywała się Aftermatch i dołączył do niej w 2015 roku. Następną jego drużyną była European Misfits. 2016 *'6 stycznia 2016' - draken dołączył do drużyny Cringe Gods. *'6 marca 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Cringe Gods został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. 2017 *'13 marca 2017' - draken opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2018 *'5 czerwca 2018' - draken został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Ninjas in Pyjamas. *'17 czerwca 2018' - draken oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Ninjas in Pyjamas i dołączył do Fnatic. *'2 października 2018' - draken został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Fnatic. *'26 października 2018' - draken oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Fnatic i dołączył do Red Reserve. 2019 *'18 lutego 2019' - Skład drużyny Red Reserve był odtąd znany pod nazwą Uruguay. *'11 marca 2019' - draken opuścił drużynę Uruguay i dołączył tymczasowo do składu Ninjas in Pyjamas. *'10 kwietnia 2019' - draken opuścił drużynę Ninjas in Pyjamas. *W maju 2019 roku draken dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'15 lipca 2019' - draken oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Ninjas in Pyjamas. *'25 sierpnia 2019' - Skład drużyny Team Ancient rozpadł się! *W październiku 2019 roku draken dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'7 listopada 2019' - draken opuścił drużynę Team Ancient. 2020 *'1 lutego 2020' - draken dołączył do drużyny Team GamerLegion. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Szwecja Team-HCBS' *Pierwsze miejsce Rendezvous Resurrection 2 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Team Aftermatch' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja European Misfits' *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 3 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Showmatch 9 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 33 (2016) *1/2 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Umieszczenie - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Pierwsze miejsce AOC CS:GO Challenge (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Finały (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *15 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Październik 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/2 miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit (2017) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *6 miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2017 (2017) *9/10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *7/8 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *5/6 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2018 (2018) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *9/11 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 (2018) '35px|Szwecja x6tence Galaxy' *Drugie miejsce Nordic Championship Season 4 (2018) '35px|Szwecja Red Reserve' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Bucharest Gaming Week Invitational - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Szwecja Uruguay' *1/4 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria pierwsza (2019) *Czwarte miejsce BLAST Pro Series: São Paulo 2019 (2019) '35px|UE Uruguay' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019: Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 3 (2019) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce GameAgents League Season 3 (2019) *3/4 miejsce United Masters League Season 2 - Tydzień pierwszy (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce United Masters League Season 2 - Tydzień trzeci (2019) '35px|Szwecja Japaleno' *13 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team GamerLegion' *3/4 miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 2 (2019) '35px|UE ex-Windigo Gaming' *5/6 miejsce European Champions Cup (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team GamerLegion' *5/6 miejsce European Champions Cup (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Listopad 2019 (2019) '35px|Szwecja Team GamerLegion' *Pierwsze miejsce CMD368 Championship (2020) |-| Broadcast= Gościnny komentator *'cs_summit' (2017) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *Draken Crazy Shot vs HellRaisers @ PGL Regional Minor *draken CRAZY WALLBANGS *Epsilon draken Gets a Sick AWP Ace *draken vs. GODSENT - ESEA Premier EU Season 23 *draken vs. GODSENT - cs_summit Spring 2017 *draken vs. Gambit - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 *draken 1v2 vs. Astralis *IP Draken 1v3 Clutch vs Astralis Overpass @ IEM OAKLAND 2017 *Draken 1v3 clutch vs Astralis - ECS S4 EU *Draken 3hp clutch - NiP vs Faze - Grand Final IEM Oakland 2017 *draken 1v2 clutch vs NIP (IEM Oakland 2017 Grand Final) *Draken AWP Clutch | NiP vs SK Gaming | BLAST Pro Series *NIP Draken's 4K with AWP on Train vs North @ BLAST Pro Series Copenhagen 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1995